Ruined
by Aeroshi
Summary: [One Shot] When your by yourself what do you think of. What if everyone thought that you loved something so much that you would go to any hieghts to find it, but you really loathed it. What if your life was a masquerade, but no one knew?


**Ruined**

By: Aeroshi

"    " – talking

'    ' – thinking

~    ~ - Flashback

-    *    -

Darkness fell over the city and the hills that surrounded it. On the uppermost peak of the tallest hill that surrounded the city lay the temple in which Yusuke's teacher, Genkai, resided.

The suns multicoloured rays made the stone walls outside of the temple seem to have a light pink tint to them. A solitary figure walked out of the front door of the temple. Silence enveloped them and the area around.

They continued to walk, their long kimono dragging behind them slightly. Their crimson coloured eyes were not their usual happy selves. They seemed; different. They didn't different in a good way either, different in a cold and scary way.

She walked deep into the forest, stopping once she reached a small crystal clear pond. She sat, looking into the water. She reached behind her head and tugged on the bow that held back her aqua-green hair, allowing it to flow freely around her shoulders.

She placed the bow on the ground and laid down on her stomach next to it. She looked into the water at her reflection. The usual smile that always seemed to grace her lips was no longer there, and her eyes; they seemed as if they were dead with no emotion like usual.

'Everyone knows something I don't. Why can't they tell me? I know it has to do with me.' She continued to stare at her reflection. She reached into the water and shivered as it harassed her skin. Even though she was a Koorime, the cold waters of February still made her cold.

She retracted her hand from the water and whipped the liquid that remained on it onto her kimono. Looking back into the water she saw the reflection of her tear gem necklace that she had received at birth. She grasped it in her hand and looked at it with disgust. Why she kept it, she would never know. Maybe later she would switch this gem with one of her own.

She let go of the necklace and it hung around her neck by the chain once again. Memories flooded her mind, and she couldn't stop them.

-      *      -

~A younger Koorime girl sat in a room, heated by a single fire place. Her aqua-green hair was tied by a bow that she had made from material her old kimono had been made of. She sat looking into the fire, pure hate in her eyes.

"Yukina?" The sobbing voice of an older woman called from the other side of the room. Yukina looked over, her eyes and facial expression turning back to the usual way they were; innocent.

"What is it mother?" She asked smiling as she looked at the woman who was sitting on the chair.

"Would you go get me some water from the stream?" The older woman, Hina, asked as she continued to sob.

Yukina nodded and turned around so that her mother couldn't see her. She frowned, the hate reappearing in her crimson eyes.

She walked out of the small dwelling where she lived and walked down the path towards the stream. "I hate her;" Yukina said to herself. No one was around so she continued her sentence. "I hate her and I hate him."

She continued to walk in silence after that and stopped at the stream, taking the bucket off of the ground and filling it up with water, not minding as it splashed on the bottom of her kimono.

"I wish she would just die. Same with him. He ruined my life, and that's why I hate her." She walked back to the house but paused for a moment and a smirk crossed her face.

She grabbed a small pouch out of her pocket and untied it. A clear sand-like substance was in the pouch. She took out a pinch of it and put it into the water. "Let's see….that would kill her in a day;" She added a couple more pinches. "And that in 6 hours;" She got bored of putting it in pinch by pinch and dumped the whole bag in.

She stopped smirking and placed a smile on her face. She picked up the bucket and walked back into her dwelling looking at her mother. "Do you want me to get you a glass mother?" She said, hiding the excitement in her voice.

"That would be nice." Hina answered, oblivious to the fact that Yukina, her own daughter, had poisoned her water.

Yukina walked into the kitchen, a manic-like grin on her lips. She grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and carefully poured the water into the cup from the bucket. She didn't care to wipe up the amount she spilt and brought the full glass to her mother, who was in the other room.

"Here you go mother." Yukina said, handing her the glass.

"Thank you Yukina." Hina said, wiping tears from her eyes on her kimono. She raised the glass to her lips and took a few mouthfuls. She took the glass away from her lips and looked at the water. "It tastes…." The glass fell out of her hand and crashed on the floor, shattering beyond repair.

"Good mother?" Yukina finished her statement as Hina held her throat, unable to breathe correctly. Hina tugged on the bottom of Yukina's kimono, silently asking for help.

"Mother, Mother, Mother…." Yukina teased a grin on her face "This is what happens when you whine and cry all day over some boy that died! You know you have a daughter, don't you? Oh, no? Well you do, and you know what else?" Yukina gathered as much venom in her voice that she could and bent down and whispered in her mothers' ear, "She hates you."

Hina's eyes widened. She lay motionless on the floor of her dwelling. Yukina stood back up and smiled, she had finally done it. "I hope you burn in hell mom, fitly whore."

Yukina walked away from her mothers' body outside, never to go back again.

-      *      -

Yukina smiled at the memory that was still fresh in her brain after all these years. "Mother was always telling me to make sure the water was clean before I gave it to her. Too bad she didn't check it herself!" Yukina started to laugh, not a giggle about something funny, an evil laugh.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small razor. She smiled wickedly as she brought it close to her face, watching the blade glisten in the waters reflection.

"Brother, when I find you, your blood with stain my hands, just like mothers after I beat her while she was dead."

Yukina carefully lifted the arm of her kimono and pressed the cold blade of the razor against her pale skin. She slid it over the soft kin on the top half of her arm as a thin lie of blood came from the cut.

She traced the razor over the cut again, this time deep crimson liquid bled out of it, the stream of blood ran down her arm to her hand. She played with it between her fingers, letting all of the pain go for a while.

She picked the razor back up and lifted the sleeve of her kimono on the other arm. She pressed the razors sharp edge into the soft skin. It stung for a moment before the pain turned into pure ecstasy. She traced the razor further down her arm and then lifted it away, watching the blood run down both her arms.

She played with it between her fingers but then put them into the pond. The blood that ran down her arms washed off as it hit the water. She watched it float away, just as her pain seemed to do. She cleaned all of the blood off of her arms which were still bleeding.

She then put the razor in the water and washed the blood that stained the blade off, and then she put it back in her pocket. "Brother, I hope you burn in hell just like mother is. You ruined my life. Mother was always crying about you and didn't even seem like she had a daughter, everyone was afraid of me and the powers they though I had because of the worthless fire demon father of mine. I never had any friends in my childhood. I hope the same, and worse, on you."

She stood up and walked back towards GenKai's temple. Smiling like always, once again. Waiting for the next day to start, just like all the others. Her life in the Ningenkai was a masquerade, nothing other then that, no one new the true her, that is; except herself.

- Fini -

Authors Note: Well, now you know how Yukina feels about her brother ^^ j/k i'm just in one of those weird moods right now and this came to mind. This is a one shot fic, their maybe a sequel if you guys want one, but if not it's finished. Leave a review!


End file.
